


Happier

by poetryandtragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, F/M, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Moving On, Sad, Sad Ending, Song fic, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran), just 326 words of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝'Cause baby, you look happier, you doI knew one day you'd fall for someone newBut if he breaks your heart like lovers doJust know that I'll be waitin' here for you❞
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Kudos: 2





	Happier

Scott watched as Allison walked down the stairs of their highschool, laughing with Isaac behind her.

To anybody else, they seemed like two normal teenagers in love. Watching their wide smiles and heart eyes towards each other made Scott feel as if it had created a void of loneliness inside him. 

He wasn’t jealous of them, no of course not, but even though he had Kira by his side, he felt as if he was missing something without Allison, something that Isaac had now. He couldn’t find a way to express it to himself other than saying it was bittersweet, he was happy that Allison was happy but it just hurt that she couldn’t be that with him. 

Isaac deserved her, he really did but Scott couldn’t help but feel a little guilty when he thought that he did too. Yes, he hurt Allison, but he loved her too.

He tried talking about it to Stiles and Lydia, they comforted him and told him that he’ll find someone as well but the force that tugged him towards Allison on the first day of school hadn’t gone away even now and he found himself spending his nights with her on his mind. He couldn’t do anything about it, Allison wasn’t his anymore, so smiled and nodded and moved along. 

But Allison and Isaac’s smile that moment when they walked down the stairs made him believe that maybe she was happier with Isaac. Perhaps it was better that she was with him. It was hard to accept it, but he tried.

It was inevitable, one day she’d eventually fall for someone who wasn’t him and she did, but he made a promise. A promise that if he broke her heart like he did then he’d be at side, no matter when and no matter where, he wouldn’t let her feel the same way about Isaac that she did the day he was forced to walk away from her. 


End file.
